omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Forces (Omega VI)
In the Omega Series Summons monsters are divided into two categories, Espers and Guardian Forces, aside from how are summoned the two types are indistinguishable. Adrammelech *'Limit Break' **'Judgement Bolt': A gathering of concentrated energy that shoots down from above as a powerful thunderbolt. Note: Thunder Element *'Ability': + 5 Magic Stat. Ark (Ship Mode) *'Limit Break' **'Eternal Darkness': Fire an unstoppable blast strong enough to destroy a planet. Note: Shadow Element *'Ability': +1 Speed, +1 Magic, +1 Defense,, +2 Magic Defense. Atomos *'Limit Break' **'G-Force 199': He charges his energy within his mouth and then shoots it at the enemy. The energy engulfs the enemy and implodes with it inside. Note: Gravity Element *'Ability': Absorbs Darkness attacks. Bahamut Fury *'Limit Break' **'Exa Flare': Exa Flare comprises of a blast from the planet's moon that's triggered by Bahamut Fury's own energy blast. Note: Void Element *'Ability': -2 Attacks Needed for Limit Break. Bahamut ZERO *'Limit Break' **'Tera Flare': Bahamut ZERO flies into space and launches his Tera Flare attack from his mouth at his opponents. Note: Void Element *'Ability': +4 Magic, +1 Magic Accuracy. Bizarro Sephiroth *'Limit Break' **'Heartless Angel': Blast single opponent with the power of light, severely injuring him/her. Note: Holy Element *'Ability': +5 Magic, +5 Magic Defense, -5 Speed. Black Waltz *'Limit Break' **'Lightning Surge': Blasts opponents with lightning. Note: Thunder Element *'Ability': +5 Magic Carbuncle *'Limit Break' **'Ruby Light': Casts reflect on the entire party which causes magic to be reflected at the enemy until the battle is over. **'Diamond Light': Casts vanish on the entire party which causes the entire party to appear invisible until the battle is over. **'Emerald Light': Casts haste on the entire party which causes their speed to be doubled until the battle is over. **'Pearl Light': Casts protect on the entire party which causes defense to be doubled until the battle is over. Note: Holy Element *'Ability': +10 Stealth Cerberus *'Limit Break' **'Counter Rockets': Casts triple on the entire party allowing them to use three spells at once until the battle ends. Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': +5 Speed. Cúchulainn *'Limit Break' **'Blight': A Non-Elemental attack, and Cúchulainn's ultimate attack. Cúchulainn is transported to a forest. He gives a deep belly laugh, then jumps into the air. He quivers for a moment, then a giant red tail (stinger) shoots out of his back and plants itself into the ground, pumping poison into the earth and damaging the enemy. Note: Shadow Element *'Ability': Gives character the Void element. Dark Anima thumb|right *'Limit Break' **'Oblivion': She opens a gateway into her world beneath the enemy party, dragging them down into it. The world then shifts to this crimson-red dimension, where an even darker form of Anima is seen. Noticing the enemy party that has entered its realm, Anima shatters the chains binding its fists and unleashes a devastating sixteen-hit combo on the enemy. Note: Void Element *'Ability': Attack twice in one post. Dark Bahamut *'Limit Break' **'Mega Flare': Bahamut flies into the sky and launches his Mega Flare attack from his mouth at his opponents. Note: Void Element *'Ability': +2 Strength, +2 Defense, + 1 Magic Dark Ifrit *'Limit Break' ** Hellfire: Ifrit lifts up a giant flaming meteor throws it up into the air, jumps and then slams it into his opponent. Note: Fire Element *'Ability': +5 Magic Dark Ixion *'Limit Break' **'Thor's Hammer': Thunder damage to all opponents. Note: Thunder Element *'Ability': +3 Speed, +2 Magic Dark Shiva *'Limit Break' **'Diamond Dust': Using her arms, she charged up the power of ice before unleashing an ice blast that freezes her opponents. Note: Ice Element *'Ability': All attacks may freeze opponent. Dark Valefor *'Limit Break' ** Energy Ray: Fires an energy ray at opponents. ** Energy Blast: Charges and then fires a powerful energy blast at opponents. Note: Void Element *'Ability': Allows character to fly. Dark Yojimbo *'Limit Break' **'Zanmato': Kills everyone with katana. Note: Void Element *'Ability': + 5 Accuracy. Doomtrain *'Limit Break' **'Runaway Train': Traps opponents in another dimension before running them down at full force. Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': Ironwall defense which makes character unphased from attacks, although damage is still received. +2 Defense. Efreet *'Limit Break' **'Flames of Hell': Efreet consumes himself with fire and charges at opponents causing a huge explosion. Note: Fire Element *'Ability': +3 Magic, +2 Speed. Famfrit *'Limit Break': **'Tsunami': Launches a tsunami from its vase at its opponents. Note: Water Element *'Ability': +3 Magic, +2 Magic Accuracy Fenrir *'Limit Break' **'Terrestrial Rage': With a howl he summons a great big monster that punches your enemy so hard to fly into the sky. Note: Earth Element **'Millennial Decay 1000 Year Gust': With a howl he summons a great big monster that punches your enemy so hard to fly into the sky. Note: Wind Element (must select one element) *'Ability': +5 Speed. Giga-Phoenix *'Limit Break' **'Phoenix Flame': Flies around the enemy engulfing it in flames, resurrects fallen party members. Note: Fire element *'Ability': +3 Defense, +2 Magic Defense. Golem *'Limit Break' **'Earth Wall': Protects party from an enemy attack, best used to defend against a limit break. Note: Earth Element *'Ability': +5 Defense Griever *'Limit Break' **'Shockwave Pulsar': All characters are transported in to the another dimension where a strong power does heavy damage. Note: Earth Element *'Ability': Allows character to use to skills in one post. Hades *'Limit Break' **'Black Cauldron': Casts a powerful spell using his cauldron, if the spell doesn't kill the opponents the status effects of poison, sleep, silence, and slow will. Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': Immune to any sort of attack special effects. Hashmal *'Limit Break' **'Gaia's Wrath': Hashmal dives deep within the planet's core. He then rips through the planet and attacks the enemy. Note: Earth Element *'Ability': +3 Accuracy, +2 Defense. Iris *'Limit Break' **'Goddess Radiance': Protects the party for a total of 3 attacks. Note: Holy Element *'Ability': +5 Magic Defense Ixion *'Limit Break' **'Thor's Hammer': Thunder damage to all opponents. Note: Thunder Element *'Ability': +2 Speed, +3 Magic Jenova *'Limit Break' **'Countdown Ultima': Jenova counts down before she uses all her power to cast a supercharged Ultima spell. Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': +1 Strength, +1 Defense, +1 Evade, +1 Accuracy, + 1 Magic Evade. Jumbo Cactuar *'Limit Break' **'10,000 Needles': Launches 10,000 needles at opponents. Note: Void Element *'Ability': Gives character the attack "1,000 Needles". Kefka *'Limit Break' **'Goner': The skies glow red when Kefka launches a large attack on any number of opponents, causeing alot of damage. **'Fallen One': Kefka casts out a spell that causes all opponents to fall, their health dropping down to one. Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': Gives character the Holy Element. Kirin *'Limit Break' **'Life Guard': Fully restores health to all allies and doubles their magic defense. Note: Holy Element *'Ability': +5 Magic Defense. Kjata *'Limit Break' **'Tetra Disaster': Casts powerful Fire, Ice and Thunder spells on opponents. Note: Fire, Ice and Thunder Elements. *'Ability': Gives character the Fire, Ice and Thunder elements rather than having the RPer select one of them. Kraken *'Limit Break' **'Undertoe': Crushes opponents with tentacles. Note: Water Element *'Ability': +5 Strength. Lich *'Limit Break' **'Death Cutter': Slashes opponents to death. Note: Death Element *'Ability': +5 Strength. Mateus *'Limit Break' **'Freezing Wave': Mateus throws his javelin at his oppponents, ice suddenly surrounds it and then the opponents, the ice breaks and the javelin returns to Mateus. Note: Ice Element *'Ability': +2 Magic, +2 Magic Accuracy, +1 Magic Defense. Mokona *'Limit Break' **'Time Traveling' **'Clairvoyance' Note: Time Element *'Ability': +10 Stealth Moomba *'Limit Break' **'Moomba Moomba': Attacks foe with a combo of scratches and kicks. Note: Earth Element *'Ability': Allows character to throw a Moomba Doll Bomb at opponents. Mukkuru *'Limit Break' **'Leap strike' Note: Earth Element *'Ability': +3 Defense, 2+ Speed. Necron *'Limit Break' **'Grand Cross': Summon orbs that circle enemy and converge on them. **'Blue Shockwave': A fierce blue shockwave. Note: Void Element *'Ability': +5 Magic. Neo Bahamut *'Limit Break' **'Giga Flare': Neo Bahamut flies into the sky, he targets his foes and launches the ground beneath them into the sky towards him. Neo Bahamut then uses Giga Flare from his mouth at his opponents. Note: Void Element *'Ability': Ignores Opponent's Magic Defense when attacking. Pandemona *'Limit Break' **'Tornado Zone': Pandemona sucks up opponents before releasing them in the middle of a tornado. Note: Wind Element *'Ability': +5 Speed Phantom *'Limit Break' **'Ghostly Veil': Makes the entire party invisible for the rest of the battle. Note: Space Element *'Ability': Gives character Shadow Element. Quezacotl *'Limit Break' **'Thunder Storm': Fires thunder blasts from its... face, which causes a huge explosion of thunder. Note: Thunder Element *'Ability': +2 Magic, +2 Speed, +1 Defense. Raiden *'Limit Break' **'Shin-Zantetsuken': Raiden comes down from the clouds riding Sleipnir, he charges at the enemy and cuts them in half. This will kill the enemy instantly. **'Gungnir': Raiden throws his lance at the enemy, which turns into a tornado. Note: Thunder element *'Ability': Gives character the Wind element. Safer Sephiroth *'Limit Break' **'Super Nova': A cosmic force perpetuated by a scientific equation that has the combined efforts to annihilate the known galaxy and intensify the Sun’s radical size to be used as a single, immense attack. Note: Holy Element *'Ability': +2 Strength, +2 Defense, +1 Evade. Shemhazai *'Limit Break' **'Soul Purge': Shemhazai fires energy blasts from its arms which explode seconds later. Note: Shadow Element *'Ability': +5 Stealth, +2 Speed. Sin *'Limit Break' **'Giga-Graviton': Sin launches an energy blast from its mouth which upon drains the life out of his opponents, killing them. Note: Gravity Element *'Ability': +5 Magic. Siren *'Limit Break' **'Silent Voice': Covers the enemy in water damaging them and silences them with her hymn which prevents enemy from using magic for the rest of the battle. Note: Water Element *'Ability': +3 Magic Accuracy, +2 Magic Evade. Silver Dragon *'Limit Break' **'Shockwave': Attacks all foes by sending silver feathers at opponents. Note: Earth Element *'Ability': Gives character flight. Skeith *'Limit Break' **'Data Drain': Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': +2 Strength, +2 Magic, +1 Speed. Thanos *'Limit Break' **'Devil's Frown': It makes small children cry, or melts candy, and the enemies face. Note: Death Element *'Ability': +4 Magic, +1 Defense. Tiamat *'Limit Break' **'Dark Flare': Tiamat flies into the sky and launches his Dark Flare attack from his three mouths at his opponents. Element: Void Element *'Ability': Ignores Opponent's Magic Defense when attacking. Trance Kuja *'Limit Break' **'Last Requiem': Last Requiem, is a fury of repeated Flare Star attacks cast with Kuja repeatedly conducting. Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': -2 Attacks to reach Trance. +3 Magic Defense. Typhon *'Limit Break' **'Disintegration': Creates a tornado around the enemy then flips the worlds upside down... o_O Note: Wind Element *'Ability': +3 Magic, +2 Magic Defense. Ultimecia *'Limit Break' **'Time Compression': She freezes her opponent in place and can then summon a horde of magic beams. Note: Darkness Element *'Ability': Gives character Time element. Valefor *'Limit Break' **'Energy Ray': Fires an energy ray at opponents. **'Energy Blast': Charges and then fires a powerful energy blast at opponents. Note: Void Element *'Ability': +5 Evade Velius *'Limit Break' **'Hellfire': Twirling his staff, Velius summons a giant fireball and uses it to crush the enemy. Note: Fire Element *'Ability': +2 Strength, +3 Magic. Category:Omega V Sign Up